My mom is my best teacher!
by Hiki Kanata
Summary: Hanya perbincangan singkat Temari dengan Shikadai, sang buah hati, di hari pertama puasa di bulan Ramadhan. Bad at summary. Islamic Content. Enjoy reading aja minna-san :)


**_My mom is my best teacher!_**

 ** _Summary :_** Hanya perbincangan singkat Temari dengan Shikadai, sang buah hati, di hari pertama puasa Ramadhan. Bad at summary. Enjoy reading aja minna-san :)

 ** _Disclaimer :_** I own nothing except the plot :)

 ** _A/N :_** Bismillahirrahmannirrahiim. Fic Islami pertama di bulan Ramadhan :) Alhamdulillah~ akhirnya kesampean bikin fic Islami ShikaTema untuk pertama kalinya :') *peluk shino*

Maafkan karena masih banyak kekurangan disana-sini. Alurnya pun kecepetan. SKS pula dan semoga gak absurd jadinya. Hehehe. Mohon koreksi saya jikalau ada kesalahan apapun. Insya Allah akan segera diperbaiki. Please no flame. Don't like don't read. Jazakumullah khairan katsir :)

* * *

"Alhamdulillah cerah" ucap Temari saat menengadahkan kepalanya memandang langit pagi Konoha. Gumpalan-gumpalan awan putih beraneka bentuk tak mampu menahan sang surya yang bersinar dengan gagahnya. _Marhaban Yaa Ramadhan_. Ya Allah, jadikan bulan Ramadhan tahun ini menjadi bulan yang membawa keberkahan bagi semua umatMu. Aamiin. Temari berdoa dalam hati.

Wanita itu tersenyum riang sambil membawa sebuah keranjang besar yang sudah kosong bekas tempat pakaian yang baru saja ia jemur. Biasanya setelah menjemur pakaian, aktifitas Temari selanjutnya adalah memasak. Tapi karena hari itu adalah hari pertama puasa di bulan Ramadhan, tugas itu pun diundur menjadi sore hari setelah shalat Ashar.

Namun, ibu satu anak itu tak lantas berleha-leha setelah aktifitas bebenah rumahnya selesai. Tugas yang jauh lebih penting sudah menunggunya. Tugas yang diberikan langsung oleh Sang Maha Kuasa. Tugas yang tidak mengenal waktu, tempat dan keadaan. Tugas yang tidak mengenal kata 'selesai'. Namun, Temari sangat bersyukur karena dirinya telah dianugerahi tugas luhur nan mulia dari Sang Khalik.

"Shikadai Nara! Ayo cepat bangun!" biasanya Temari akan membangunkan anaknya dengan teriakan semacam itu sambil menarik paksa selimutnya, tapi kali ini berbeda. Setelah membuka jendela kamar dan merapikan beberapa buku yang berserakan di lantai keatas meja, sang putri Suna duduk ditepi tempat tidur anaknya.

Jemarinya membelai lembut wajah kloning sang suami yang masih tertidur pulas. Shikadai merespon sentuhan sang ibu dengan gerakan pelan namun matanya tetap terpejam. Temari selalu menikmati saat-saat seperti ini. Memandang wajah damai kedua _'cry baby'_ kesayangannya yang tengah tertidur lelap dan Temari selalu memastikan bahwa dirinyalah yang pertama kali mereka lihat ketika membuka mata.

"Bangun, Shikadai" Temari mencubit pipi tembam sang anak dengan gemas. Shikadai terlonjak bangun dengan sikap meringis kesakitan yang sengaja dilebih-lebihkan. Sebenarnya dia sudah bangun dari tadi tapi berpura-pura tidur agar ibunya tidak menyuruhnya melakukan hal-hal yang merepotkan.

"Kenapa ibu mencubitku?! Kan sakit!" Shikadai masih memegangi pipinya. Empat manik _jade_ saling bertemu, menatap tajam satu sama lain dan berusaha mendominasi. Temari terkekeh pelan. Setiap kali melihat mata Shikadai, dia merasa kembali diingatkan kalau dirinya bukanlah sekedar mesin fotokopi.

"Jangan tidur terus. Hari sudah siang" sahut Temari. Dia mengambil jam weker bulat dari meja belajar Shikadai dan menunjukkannya pada sang anak. Shikadai menatap malas jam weker berbentuk _minions_ yang sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan.

"Aku tidak tidur, Bu. Aku sedang beribadah kok" Shikadai berkilah yang sontak membuat sang ibu mengernyitkan kening mulusnya.

"Ayah bilang, tidur saat sedang berpuasa bisa dianggap ibadah" tambahnya dengan cuek. Haaaa. Temari menghela napas panjang setelah mendengar perkataan polos anaknya barusan. Dasar Shikamaru! Kenapa mengajari hal seperti itu pada Shikadai?! Temari mengomel dalam hati.

Dia sudah paham dengan kebiasaan sang suami yang senang memberikan pelajaran 'sekadarnya' kepada Shikadai. Niatnya sih bagus, supaya mengasah rasa keingintahuan sang anak dan memang sudah terbukti sih jika dilihat dari berapa banyak buku ilmu pengetahuan yang memenuhi rak buku hasil 'penodongan' yang dilakukan Shikadai pada ayahnya dan kedua pamannya. Tapi tetap saja harus diberi pengarahan dengan benar kan?! Temari kemudian duduk kembali disebelah Shikadai.

"Shikadai sayang, perkataan ayahmu memang tidak salah. Tapi maksudnya bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan" mulut Shikadai sedikit terbuka melihat sikap ibunya yang tiba-tiba berubah lembut gemulai seperti ibunya Boruto. Dunia tidak akan kiamat besok kan?! pikirnya sepintas. _Astaghfirullah_ , tak seharusnya aku berpikir demikian. Shikadai memohon ampun.

"Kita memang diperbolehkan untuk tidur ketika berpuasa, tapi hanya untuk menghindarkan diri dari melakukan perbuatan-perbuatan yang bisa menghanguskan pahala puasa. Bukan lantas kita harus tidur seharian sampai maghrib" Temari menjelaskan maksud sang suami kepada anaknya dengan lebih terperinci.

"Tapi tetap saja dianggap sebagai ibadah kan, Bu? Ada pahalanya kan?!" Shikadai tetap pada pendiriannya karena dia pernah mendengar Kakashi-sensei mengatakan hal yang serupa. Makanya anak itu memutuskan untuk memperbanyak aktifitas tidurnya saat berpuasa.

"Yang berhak menentukan apakah ibadah kita pantas mendapat pahala atau tidak, hanya Allah semata. Tetapi, bulan Ramadhan merupakan bulan yang penuh berkah. Semua ibadah yang dilakukan selama bulan Ramadhan akan mendapatkan pahala yang berlipat ganda. Sayang kan kalau dilewatkan dengan hanya tidur dan bermalas-malasan?!" Shikadai tampak berpikir sejenak mendengar penjelasan ibunya. Aburame-sensei juga bilang begitu sih, batinnya.

"Seandainya tidur dikala berpuasa pun dapat pahala, kau hanya akan mendapat satu macam pahala, Sayang. Lain halnya kalau selama berpuasa, kau juga mengaji, mengerjakan shalat sunah, bersedekah, atau membantu orang lain yang sedang kesulitan. Coba hitung berapa banyak pahala yang akan kau dapatkan?!" manik _emerald_ Temari berbinar cerah saat mengatakannya, membuat sang anak terperangah dan berseri-seri.

"Jadi, sekarang cepatlah bangun dan mandi. Setelah itu, kita akan melaksanakan shalat Dhuha dan _tadarus_ Al-Qur'an" katanya lagi seraya menghujani wajah sang buah hati dengan kecupan penuh kasih sayang. Biasanya Shikadai selalu menolak bila dicium seperti itu oleh ibunya, yang membuatnya jadi dipanggil anak mami karena ibunya pernah menciumnya seperti itu didepan teman-temannya.

Tapi pagi itu Shikadai menikmati kecupan sang ibu. Bahkan membalasnya dengan mendaratkan kecupan lembut di pipi Temari. Wanita cantik itu tampak terkejut dengan tindakan anaknya namun akhirnya tersenyum.

"Shalat Dhuha nya dua rakaat saja yaa, Bu" Shikadai mengerling nakal pada ibunya kemudian bergegas turun dari tempat tidurnya sebelum dihadiahi cubitan pipi yang kedua dari sang ibu. Temari selalu membiasakan anaknya melaksanakan shalat Dhuha sebanyak empat rakaat sesuai anjuran Rasulullah.

Dasar anaknya Shikamaru! Ternyata dia melakukan itu untuk menyogokku! Temari sedikit menggerutu tapi senyum bahagia kembali menghiasi wajahnya. _Alhamdulillah_. Terima kasih, Ya Allah, Engkau telah menganugerahi Shikadai kepada hamba. Berikanlah hamba kekuatan dan kesabaran agar senantiasa membimbingnya menjadi pemuda yang kelak mampu menyenangkanMu dan RasulMu. _Aamiin yaa Rabbal alaamiin._

 **xoxoxo**

"Kau harus mendengarkan ibumu, Shikadai. Sehebat-hebatnya guru diluar sana, tidak ada guru sehebat ibu yang selalu mendidik anaknya hampir dua puluh empat jam penuh. Ibu mengajarimu mengenal Tuhanmu, mengenal nabimu, mengenal agamamu.

Ibu mengajarimu bagaimana berakhlak mulia, bagaimana berakidah yang lurus. Mengenalkanmu pada kehidupan, mengenalkanmu apa itu rasa cinta dan empati. Tak hanya sekedar teori, tapi juga mengajarkanmu secara langsung dengan tingkah lakunya sehari-hari.

Ibu adalah dermaga paling tenang untuk berlabuh saat dirimu merasa teraniaya. Dia adalah belaian paling menentramkan saat dirimu merasa gelisah. Dia adalah dekapan paling aman saat ketakutan melandamu. Dia adalah bahu yang paling kokoh untuk merebah dan bertahan dari amuk badai kesedihan.

Dia adalah perpustakaan terlengkap, kelas ternyaman dan gelanggang terlapang. Dia tak akan pernah bisa tergantikan oleh gedung-gedung tanpa nyawa. _Al-ummu madrosatul uula…_ karena ibu adalah sekolah pertama" Shikadai kembali teringat nasehat ayahnya. Nasehat indah yang akan selalu diingatnya. Terima kasih Ibu. Terima kasih Ayah. Aku sayang kalian.

 **FIN**

* * *

 ** _A/N :_** Nasehat Shikamaru saya kutip dari blog pribadi aisyafra. semoga Allah SWT memberikan keberkahan kepada penulisnya dan juga kepada kita semua. Aamiin :)

Hadits Rasulullah tentang shalat Dhuha diriwayatkan oleh Abu Darda (ra) dan Abu Dzar (ra) : "Bahwa Allah berfirman : Wahai anak Adam, shalatlah untuk-Ku empat rakaat di awal hari, maka Aku akan melindungi engkau hingga akhirnya" [HR. Tirmizi, no.437]

Saya merasa jahat setelah menjadikan Temari sebagai pembunuh berdarah dingin dalam fic The Fallen Angel :'( saya berharap semoga fic ini bisa mengangkat sisi lembut dan keibuan Temari. Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan reader sekalian but feel free to critic and review yaa. Thanks :)

 ** _Always love and care your mom_** :) dan selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa yaa :)


End file.
